Shot At The Night
by StarsOfPlatinum
Summary: They went out looking for a night of release and ended up finding the night of there lives. A Shot at the Night AU. Rated M for PDA and mentions of sexy times.


A/N This is a song based story. The song is Shot at the Night by The Killers. If you haven't heard it than you should check it out because it is a really good and inspiring song.

Percy and Annabeth are not mine.

oO0Oo

Annabeth ran from the apartment building with her hand over her mouth hoping to not throw up. She could hear Luke calling her name from behind her, but didn't look back. Looking back was for someone living in the past, and Annabeth decided then and there that she would only live in the now.

Because the now is where she met him.

oO0Oo

With every sip came a numbing feeling that Annabeth quite liked. She liked the sting and the buzz it made as it slid down her throat. Consuming every drop of liquid in her glass, she hoped to forget about everything that had happened in the past week.

She remembered walking in on her boyfriend of three years mowing the shit out of her best friend, and yes, that is the only way she could describe it.

As she downs her third glass, she realises that Luke had never really been a good boyfriend. He never comforted her or spent time with her, and the only times he would ever touch her is when he wanted something for himself.

She could feel her eyes getting hot as she thought back to when she was moving all of her stuff to her other best friend, Thalia's, place.

Her, Thalia, and Ashly had always been best friend, but Annabeth new that if her and Ashly were in a fight, Thalia would take her side. So when Thalia learned what happened, she immediately took Annabeth in and shut Ashly out.

As much as she didn't want them to, the tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" A voice came from her right. She looked over to see a man who looked about her age. He had black hair and light green eyes, which was really weird but not in a bad way.

'He would be a good rebound,' she thought subconsciously. 'No Annabeth! You're not that kind of a person!'

"Uh, yeah," she said, wiping away tears.

"Hmm," he hummed in acknowledgement. "So what brings you to the bar at eight o'clock, where no one goes at eight o'clock, except for the people who want to drink there worries away at eight o'clock?" He asked, siting in the stool next to her.

She laughed slightly and then remembered just why she was sitting at the bar drinking her worries away at eight o'clock. "Cheating boyfriends," she said simply, bringing the glass back up to her lips and taking a sip.

"Ah. Yeah, I hate those guys. Y'know the ones who disrespect women." He said, mumbling the last part.

"So why are you here?"

"What?"

"Well you said the only reason people come to a bar at eight o'clock is to drink there worries away. What are your worries?" His eyes darkened when she said that. She went to apologise but he stopped her.

"No, it's fine," he said before she could even get it out of her mouth. "My friend, Grover. He's in the hospital, his lungs collapsed on him. They don't really think he's going to make it." He ducked his head, taking deep breaths.

Her problem seemed pitiful compared to his. She just broke up. He had a dying friend. Which problem seemed more problematic? Now she felt bad about complaining while he had other things to be worried about than her issues.

"But," he said really enthusiastically. "I didn't come here to complain. I came hear to have fun. Would you, maybe, want to join me in the awesomeness that will most definitely go down tonight?"

"Hmm, I might have to check my schedule." She teased. He just stuck his hands in his pockets, raised his shoulders, and tilted his head sideways. "Okay, I guess I'll join you in this night of amazement."

"Cool."

"But you only get one shot at amazement, got that?"

"Yep."

"No more shots at the night after this one."

oO0Oo

Twenty minutes and many drinks later, Percy and Annabeth were kicked out of the bar for public displays of affection. Yes, they were making out. It's not that they meant to but vodka does amazing things to the mind.

Once they were outside they walked in any direction that didn't lead them home. Home seemed like a place on the land of far, far away. Why go back when the night was still young anyways. Going back is for someone who wants to go back, and Annabeth has seen enough of the past to know that it isn't pretty. For from it actually. It's kind of like that fat friend you didn't want in the picture, but even if you tell her to go away she still lingers in the background. And then you'll look at it five years later and immediately hate it.

"So, what'd you want to do now?" Percy asked, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Hmm, well I'm pretty hungry. Want to grab something to eat?" His face lit up and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Later they found themselves at the closest McDonalds. The thing was packed to say the least. All of the seats were taken and there was still some people in line, even though this was the biggest fast food restaurant in town.

As Percy sat down he grabbed the ketchup bottle to squeeze some on his fries. Before Annabeth could even warn him he squeezed the bottle. And that would have been okay if the bottle wasn't, oh y'know, upside down.

Percy slowly looked up at her realizing what he had just done. Annabeth had ketchup all over her shirt. He started capping like a fish and starred blankly at her chest. If it weren't for the alcohol in her veins she might have punched him in the throat, but instead picked up the mustard and squeezed it on his white v-neck.

He gasped like an offended girl, then threw a fry at her. She picked up a nugget and through it at him, but he was to fast. He dodged it and it hit a man with grey sprinkled black hair behind Percy.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch what your

doing y'dumb kids," he said, picking up the nugget and throwing it back. It hit Annabeth in the neck and Percy stood up with an enraged look on his face. He picked up his whole burger and through it at the man.

A little boy with red hair and tons freckles covering his cheeks jumped up on the table and yelled at the top if his lungs, "FOOD FIGHT!"

His parents grabbed him and pulled him down to sit at the booth, but it's was too late. Every teenager in the place stood straight up, picking up some of there food with them and throwing it at one another.

Rowdy boys were whamming chicken sandwiches in each other's faces. There were at least seven girls running around screaming about how there were pickles in there hair. And to top it all off Annabeth swore she saw that elderly woman pick up her sunday and throw it at a young mans butt, making some remark about how his ass needed some cooling down.

Next thing she knew she was throwing her whole cup of ketchup at Percy. It hit him in the side of the face and slid down his shirt. His mouth opened wide in mock hurt and he picked up his burger off of the booth where the man left it, took the top bun off, and slammed the ketchup and mustard in her face.

The food fight went on as McDonalds staff ran around trying to restore order. Percy had been hit in the head with ice cream and the cone is still stuck firmly to his black curly tuffs of hair. Annabeth was sure that several nuggets had fallen down her shirt, while she had manes smeared on her chest.

Although her shirt was bad, Percy's was worse. He had pretty much all of the flavours of the rainbow on him.

"We need to get outa here." She screamed above the abundance of noise. He turned around and nodded at her as she lead them out of the McDonalds.

oO0Oo

Only now did she realise how drunk Percy really was. He was stumbling and mumbling all over the place, tripping over his own feet and he half leaning on her most of the time.

They both still looked like a unicorn took a poop on them so Annabeth found a diner to clean themselves off in.

"No Percy. You go in that one." She said pointing to the men's bathroom.

"But I wanna go with you." He whimpered still trying to follow her into the girls bathroom.

"No you're a boy, you have to go in that one."

"Fine."

She turned around and walked into the room and over to the sinks. She decided to start with cleaning her hands but was stoped when the door opened. She turned around only to see Percy walking over to her.

"Percy! What are you doing in here? This is for the girls." She half screamed at him.

"I am a girl!" He half screamed back. He turned away from her to the stalls and started walking, well, more like stumbling, over to them. She fallowed him.

"Percy, stop. You're not a girl." She said pulling at his arms.

"Yes I am. And now I have to pee like a girl." He said as he started pulling his pants down. She stopped him and pulled his pants back up and buckled them.

"No, you have to go to the men's."

"No! I can't Annabeth. I'm a girl. If I go in there, they'll hit on me and my fine body." He said, grabbing boobs that weren't there.

Eventually she got him out of the girls bathroom and into the guys.

"Um, excuse me," she said to a man walking by. "Can you make sure he gets cleaned up please?"

"Look lady, I—"

"Wait, here," she said patting Percy's butt.

"Oohoo." Percy laughed as she patted him down.

"Aha! Here it is." She said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. She saw a picture of a red headed girl in there and, for some reason, got really jealous. Had Percy had a girlfriend all this time? She quickly took out twenty dollars that she saw when he was paying for there food at McDonalds and handed it to the man. "Just make sure he gets clean. Please?"

"Fine." He said then walked away with Percy. She turned around and walked back into the girls bathroom.

When she was done, she walked back out to see Percy sitting in a chair next to the door. At the sight of her, he jumped up and started waving like a little kid meeting Spider-Man. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pointed him out the door.

"I don't know why you made me go in there." Percy said once they were away from the diner.

"Because you're a boy." Her reasonable mind couldn't catch up to her drunk mind and before she knew it, she grabbed for the bulge in his pants. "See? You're a boy."

Percy suddenly stopped, his eyes blown wide. He started groaning and bent over until his head was against the concrete. His hand were on either side of his head and his knees and feet were also touching the ground. At first she thought she had done something, what with grabbing him and all, but then he did something really unexpected.

He pushed his hands into a hand stand and started hand-walking around. She just fallowed him where ever he went until he went in the road and she stopped him as a bus pulled into a near by bus stop. They got on the bus and sat in the back two seats.

"Hey Annabeth. Look." Percy said as he breathed on the glass and drew little puppies in it. Annabeth did the same but instead drew P + A = Heart on it.

"What's that?" Percy said from behind her. "Oh wait, I know this." He made a really hard thinking face. "Oh yeah! Pears plus apples equals heart! That's what it is." He said highfiving himself.

"Wait a minute," he continued as Annabeth just stared at him with an amused expression. "My name started with an P like a pear. Gha," he gasped really loudly. "Percy the Pear."

At that moment he jumped up from his seat and ran to the bus driver and yelled in his face:

"I'm a pear!"

She ran after him and grabbed him by the waste, pulling him to the opened doors.

"I am so sorry. Just trying to get him home." She lied before turning and leading him of the bus.

oO0Oo

They walked for a long time until coming to a nice little bridge that went over a small river. They stood at the top of the bridge and watched as the sun came up in the distance.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do the worst of thing happen to the best of people?" She turned to look at him. He looked like he was on the verge if tears but it just made his eyes gleam in the new sunlight.

"What do mean?" She asked as he also turned to look at her.

"Grover. He was such a good person. He had just got his dream job as an environmentalist. He was going to clean up the world or save it from itself or some shit. Now he won't be able to, now he has no purpose."

"Well, I'm sure you have people to help you through it, right? And I'll be there, your girlfriend will to, your friends and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do mean 'girlfriend'." He said looking at her more sharply now.

"The girl in the picture in your wallet." She said, pointing at his butt where his wallet was. He pulled it out and looked at the picture.

"Oh, Rachel you mean?"

"I guess so, if that's her name."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend." He said still looking at the picture.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. She was my girlfriend, but she wanted the attention I was giving grover. So I broke it off. Plus, I don't need her. I don't even need this picture." He said and then through his wallet into the river.

"Percy! What are you doing? That was your whole wallet!" She screamed at him.

"It'll be fine." He said nonchalantly.

"What about your drivers licence?"

"Think again!" He said pulling his licence out of his pocket and she just knew he was waiting for her to say that.

"What about your credit cards." She asked smartly. He looked at his wallet floating down the stream about fifty feet away.

"Oh."

She just laughed at him and turned back to look at the sun.

"Hey, what's that?" She heard him ask, pointing at a contraption next to him.

"Its a baby lawn mower."

"What?"

"Y'know, the ones that make the popping sounds when you push—"

"No, I know what it is, but why is it hear?" He asked, his face becoming more and more confused.

"Because we stole it, like, ten minutes ago." She said looking at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean 'we stole it'?"

"We stole it."

"How?"

"We just walked into there yard and stole it."

"Why would we steel a baby lawn mower?"

"I don't know! It was your idea."

"And you went along with it?"

"You're not the only one who was drunk. And why can't you remember this? It happened seriously right before we came to this bridge."

"I don't know. Did I hit my head last night?"

"No, but you did push it to the concrete right before you did a hand stand and hand-walked around a diner where you thought that you were a girl for an hour."

"What?" He half yelled half whispered. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll all be okay Percy. Don't worry. It'll all be okay."

oO0Oo

Percy woke up in a bush. His head hurt, his skin itched, and Annabeth was no where to be seen. He figured she must've just went home so he walked his sore feet back to his house.

When he got there he drank some water to stay hydrated and took some medicine for his headache before going to change in his room. He walked over to his dresser but jumped three feet in the air when he heared a snore from behind him. He turned around to see Annabeth asleep in his bed wearing one of his t shirts.

Her eyes opened slowly at him and she smiled.

"Hey." She said in a sexy raspy morning voice.

"Good morning." he said still clinging onto his dresser from when she scared him. "Hey, do you by any chance know why I woke up in a bush?"

"That's where you were? Yeah, you ran out of here when we were about to go to sleep yelling something about yellow socks." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, that's weird. And, um, last night, did we, ya know." She smiled and nodded as she got up and kissed him before turning around and heading into the living room. That one kiss brought back the memory of them in bed last night. And oh yeah, it was good.

oO0Oo

A few years later Annabeth told percy the whole story of what happened that night and they laughed there asses off.

By some miracle, Grover made a full recovery and is now fixing the world one tree and piece of trash at a time.

Together Annabeth and Percy made the cutest baby and any time they wanted a good laugh, one of them would wear yellow socks or pretend to be the opposite gender.

Annabeths life was perfect, and all because she let a complete stranger have a shot at the night.

The End


End file.
